A Story About Love
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: OS LilyJames - Entrez quelques instants dans la vie de Lily et de James à Hogwarts.Une histoire qui parle d'amour...


**Salut!**

**Voici un OS Lily/James! Quelques instants dans leur vie, lorsqu'ils sont à Hogwarts...**

**Bonne lecture !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Story About Love **

« Hum… Comment as-tu dit, déjà ?

- Euh… Prétentieux bavard, pervers, crétin irrécupérable doublé d'une cervelle de … de …

- Moineau !?

-C'est ça ! »

Essayez -simplement essayez- de deviner de qui je parle... Vous trouvez ? Non !? Si !?C'est bien ce que je pensais …

« Potter, ferme la bouche avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite!

-Glurp… »

James Potter, le pire adolescent que Hogwarts n'ai jamais connu depuis … depuis … allons… disons, pour être flatteuse… L'éternité !? me regardait avec des yeux - comme tout en lui - D'idiot.

«Allez, Evans, ne vas pas me dire que tu ne me trouves pas beau gosse ?

-Je te jure que si tu te passes la main dans les cheveux durant la minute qui suit, je te les arrache un par un à la pince à épiler en veillant à te faire le plus mal possible.

- Je t'adore, Evans ! Vraiment, quel sens de l'humour !

- Parce que tu crois que c'était pour rire ? »

Je crois... Non, je suis sûre, d'être la personne la plus malchanceuse de ce collège de sorcier. Comment cela peut-il m'arriver ? Pitié, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

« Lily, on bouge ? Je n'aime pas voir mon oxygène pollué…

-Tu as toujours le mot qui fait plaisir, toi ! répliqua le jeune homme, sûrement vexé. J'espère.

- Potter, la ferme! Evite de parler à mon amie, je te prie, Alice est déjà assez de problèmes toute seule …

- Alors c'est Alice, ton nom ? Tes problèmes, ce serait pas avec un certain Franck Longbottom ? »

Ma meilleure amie devient rouge comme une pivoine.

« Dégage … Maintenant ! »

Mais, sans attendre la réponse, j'empoigne le bras d'Alice et me dirige vers le château de Hogwarts.

« Au fait, Evans, ça te dit de sortir avec moi ? Crie James alors que je m'éloigne.

-CREVE!!!!

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oO**

C'est tout de même fou . Moi qui ne le supportais pas… Me voila en train de me faire bécoter par lui ! Et le pire, c'est que j'aime bien ça… Pour être plus claire, en fait, c'est lui que j'aime . Bref. Il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique les méandres de l'âme humaine …

« Hey, les namoureux, ça vous dit de… de… Hé ! Ecoutez moi quand je parle ! Arrêtez tout de suite vos bisous ! Ame sensible ! Mais …..VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER, OUI !? »

C'est Sirius. Le meilleur ami de James. Le mien aussi, par la même occasion.

Enfin, James et moi, en se sépare… Un peu … Je reste dans ces bras.

« Pfiou, c'est grave, là ! Attention, hein !? Trop de bécotage, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! »

Le jeune homme qui m'enlace me lance un regard interrogatif.

« C'est pas beau, ça, Black ! La jalousie est un vilain défaut ! lancé-je.

Sirius me regarde méchamment. Il déteste lorsqu'on l'appelle par son nom; cela signifie qu'on le raccorde à sa famille, qui … Qui est la famille Black, enfin… Vous savez…

« Bon, et ben … Il y a une sortie à Hogsmeade le week-end prochain, ça vous tente ?

- Hum…On n'y va pas ce soir ? Demande James, faisant allusion à la sortie mensuelle des Maraudeurs à cause du problème « de poils » de Remus.

-Bah, si, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, et pis … En fait, le week-end prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de …de… « Visite de Greyback chez Moony », si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Ah. Oui. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être gênée lorsque les garçons parlent de la lycanthropie de Rémus. Pas que le fait lui-même m'incommode, mais c'est simplement que c'est personnel.

-Je voudrais lui changer les idées, enfin… qu'il ne se morfonde pas tout seul dans son coin…

-Je comprends. Alors, sortie à Hogsmeade samedi prochain ?

-Yep !

-Tu viendras, Lily ?

-Bien sûr ! Réponds-je. »

Et c'est reparti !

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oO**

« LILY !!!!

-Quelle discrétion, James, je m'exclame, un sourire aux lèvres, que le jeune homme ne peut pas voir à cause de l'obscurité.

-Gna gna gna ! C'est bon, hein, c'est toi qui viens en plein milieu de la nuit dans mon dortoir!

- Hum… Les gens, c'est pas pour dire, mais vous êtes bruyants… Il est que 2 heures du mat', et vous trouvez déjà le moyen de nous saouler ! Merci ! grogne Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Pfffff…..N'importe quoi….On saoule personne, NOUS !!! » ronchonna James.

Mais c'était faux. Et oui, Lily La Préfète venait d'entrer dans le dortoir des garçons en plein milieu de la nuit! On voit bien là l'influence que James a sur moi ! Et je ne parle pas du boucan que mon petit copain fait à présent...

Mais c'est finalement la voix de Rémus, qui a l'air d'être le seul à peu près dans son état normal, qui me tire de ma rêverie.

« Lily ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? La Terre appelle Lily !!! »

C'est bien le genre de Remus d'untiliser des expressions de Muggles… Sirius et James nous regardent étrangement.

« C'est vraiment étrange , cette expression, dit enfin le jeune homme brun.

-Peut-être, répond l'autre adolescent. A quoi pensais-tu Lils ?

-A la meilleure façon de m'éclipser discrètement de votre dortoir sans me faire prendre par McGo…

-Non ! S'écrièrent simultanément James et Sirius. Mon petit copain regarde alors avec méfiance son meilleur ami.

-Moi, je sais pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, mais toi… déclara-t-il suspicieusement. »

Sirius regarda ses pieds.

« Ce serait marrant….si… Si la Préfète des Gryffindor se faisait prendre… »

Un grand silence s'abat sur le dortoir .On n'entend plus que les ronflements sonores de Peter, le quatrième Maraudeur. Sirius louche toujours sur ses chaussettes, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne voit pas l'oreiller que je lui ai lancé de toutes mes forces dans la figure.

S'ensuit une mémorable partie de bataille de polochon, qui réveille même Peter qui pourtant a un sommeil lourd. Il commence par grogner, mais sa mauvaise humeur laisse vite la place à une envie de vengeance suite au fait que James lui a envoyé un coussin sur la tête.

« ON REMBALLE TOUT !!!Nous hurle Sirius, au bord des larmes du fou rire.

James, qui était assis sur moi, les jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, un coussin à la main, se fige et moi, à moitié étouffée, par son poids et par le rire, complètement rouge, devient pâle comme les draps. J'ai l'impression que le sang a quitté mon visage.

-McGonagall ? chuchote Remus.

-Précisément ! Lâche Padfoot qui apparemment trouve la situation particulièrement comique. Je lui tire la langue superbement, et pousse mon petit copain du dessus de moi.

-Lily ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je cherche un miroir... Je dois être complètement décoiffée ! Croassé-je sur un ton paniqué.

James lève les yeux au ciel. Il a raison. C'est compètement stupide de s'inquiéter de ça mainteant. Mon côté Mary Sue, assurément. Je le regarde, et nous ne devons le fait de ne pas s'écrouler de rire qu'au regard sévère que Peter nous lance. Il n'aime pas se prendre des retenues...

Je tourne délibérément la tête. Je sais que si je croise les yeux noisettes d'un certain jeune homme, je ne pourrais pas me retenir. Et c'en serait finit de notre couverture... La directrice de la maison se trouve vraisemblablement dans la Salle Commune, et de là, on entend tout... Absolument tout!

Je déglutis.

Finalement, notre professeur de Métamorphoses quitte les appartements de Gryffindor, pour rejoindre les siens.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller, à présent...

-Moui... Grogne James. Il veut que je reste...Je lui fais signe de la tête, et lui montre la porte. Je ne peux pas passer la nuit avec lui. Alors je l'enlace...

Peter, Sirius et Remus nous regardent d'un air attendri.

« Vous êtes meugnons tout les deux ! Déclare Sirius. De vrais petits tourtereaux !

-Tu peux te moquer! Vous êtes tous célibataires, alors... »

Je lance un coup d'œil à Remus, qui se retient de rire devant l'air décomposé de son ami.

-Bye tout le monde ! Lancé-je juste avant de quitter le dortoir. »

« Y a pas à dire, Jamesie, tu as une mauvaise influence ! Lance Paddy d'un ton désolé..."

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oO**

« Aaaaaaaah !!!!

-Ne lâche pas ton balai ! Ne lâche pas ton...

-Jaaaaaaaaaames !!!! »

Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce pari bidon ? Si James apprend la cuisine, je commence à faire du balai...Je me suis bien faite avoir sur ce coup là! Avec une famille comme la sienne, mon petit copain SAIT cuisiner... Je n'ai donc rien eu à lui apprendre, mais pour les cours de vol, c'est une autre paire de manche... C'est le cas de le dire!

-Lily ! Tu as enfin arrêté de tomber !

Je lui lance un regard avadakedavrisant. Sans le sarcasme de cette réplique, j'aurai peut-être pu mettre ma fierté de côté et en rire, mais la façon dont il pose ses yeux sur moi à cet instant me dissuade d'être argéable. Un mélange de moquerie et de pitié, et ... Tout au fond... De l'infini tendresse, beaucoup d'amour, du désir... Euh ... Du désir ?

Pour le coup, je perds l'équilibre...

-Bah soeurette ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Et voila Siri qui rapplique... Bien sûr, les deux garçons font partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor, et sont donc des experts du balai... Malheureusement pour moi.

- Mais enfin, Lily, pourquoi tu ne voles pas droit ?

- Tu pourrais faire un effort !

- Oh ! Tu es toute blanche, tu es sûre que tu as assez mangé ce matin ?

- Réveille-toi, par Merlin !

-Aha ! C'est facile de se moquer ! Répliqué-je finalement, mon équilibre à peu près assuré.

-Oui ! Acquiesce aussitôt Padfoot. C'est également très, TRES drôle !

Son sourire moqueur m'exaspère; je lui tire magnifiquement la langue. Encore. Vraiment puérile, comme attitude. M'en fous.

Et je regarde James... Ses yeux flamboient. Ils ne me quittent plus.

Je me sens rosir. Son amour est tellement évident! Et je l'aime. Au delà des limites de l'entendement... Je donnerais ma vie, et même plus pour lui. Je lui appartiens, et il est à moi. Nous ne formons qu'une seule personne. Le balai a disparu. La hauteur, le vertige, et même Sirius, ont disparu. Nous sommes seuls. Je lui souris. Il me sourit. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Nous nous aimons. Et je sais meme conjuguer ce verbe à toutes les personnes!

« Hum... Je ... Vais rejoindre Moony et Wormtail... déclare le meilleur ami de James.

Nous ne l'entendons pas. Nous ne sommes que tout les deux. Je pense que je vais tomber. Sirius se marrera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... j'espère qu'il crèvera de rire! Mais bon, je me suis bien remise de la pire chute de ma vie! Non non, pas lorsque j'ai dégringolé les escaliers à quatre ans. Quand je suis tombée amoureuse, pardi! Comment ça, ça sent la guimauve?

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oO**

C'était la dernière fois. Oh, bien sûr, je reviendrai sûrement... Mais pas avant longtemps. Et ce ne sera plus pareil.

« Lily ? Tu rêves ?m'interpelle James.

-Un peu. C'est triste...

- Oui, ça va me manquer.

On garde le silence, en se remémorant les bons moments, et seul le bruit régulier du train brise cette absence de bruit.

- Mais on sera tout les deux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, tu ne vas pas réussir à te débarrasser de moi si vite ! ris-je. Je t'aime, gros bêtas !

-Moi aussi, ma tigresse !

-Hey ! Pas de ça ici ! »

On devrait appelé la biographie de Sirus « Où et comment interrompre les gens au mauvais moment »

« Vous savez ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? Questionne Peter d'un ton jovial.

-J'sais pas pour moi...répond Padfoot, mais en tous cas, je sais pour EUX !

-Mmmmmmh ? L'interrogé-je.

- Vous vous marierez et vous allez créer une famille... Nombreuse...

-Oui. C'est une bonne idée! On fera plein de gosses, comme des lapins! Et on pourra créer notre propre équipe de Quidditch. Mais il faudra que je réfléchisse à la demande en mariage...

-James ! Pas ici ! M'écrié-je.

Pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là ? Je veux que cela soit une surprise... Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu déçue. J'avais espéré qu'il y aurait déjà pensé. Mais comme je le connais, Il est toujours en retard... Je ris intérieurement.

« Alors, pas de regrets ? demande James à ses amis ainsi qu'à moi-même.

« Si ! S'exclame Paddy. De n'avoir jamais glissé de poison dans la gamelle de Miss Teigne !

-Aha ... Et toi Remus ?

-Oh ...Hum...Iavéctefllrvnnclawqymplézébin...

-Quoi ?

-Il parle de Clothilde O'Deaudy ! Une fille à Ravenclaw dans la même année que nous... Il aurait bien voulu sortir avec elle, mais on problème de « poils » l'a retint... C'est dommage, tu sais... »

Les quatre jeunes hommes me regardent avec les yeux ronds après ma tirade.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?me questionne James. Je lui adresse un sourire charmeur.

-J'ai le coup d'œil pour ces choses là !

-Commère!" éternue Padfoot. Je l'incedie du regard. Même si je sais qu'il n'a pas tort.

Durant le reste du voyage, je suis restée installée avec la tête sur les genoux de James, allongée sur la banquette, et les garçons se remémorent leurs merveilleuses années de collège.

Une nouvelle vie va s'ouvrir à nous. Nous sommes jeunes, en pleine forme, et amoureux... Nous nous marieront et auront des enfants. On vivra probablement âgés et sans aucun doute très heureux... Il fait chaud, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, le train ronronne régulièrement... Comme dans un conte de fée!

Et c'est avec ces pensées joyeuses que je m'endors, un sourire aux lèvres, sans me douter de ce qui m'attends dehors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila! Je regrette un peu le côté "Mary Sue" de Lily. Bof. Si y avait que du yaoï, y aurait plus de problèmes! XD  
**


End file.
